


clang

by chocolatecosmos45



Series: the bandori chatfic universe(tm) [6]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, clown gang clown gang clown gang, t for fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45
Summary: clownsaki oclownsawa: clown gang





	clang

**Author's Note:**

> based on something that happened in the bandori rarepair server. it was wild

[disaster lesbians]

[_**definitely a furry **changed 3 nicknames_]

**clownsaki oclownsawa**: clown gang

**cloochie clownbuki**: Clown gang,,,

**clayo hiclownwa**: Clang.

**clownsaki oclownsawa**: HSKHDJQIFJJAHFHKA

**clowsaki oclownsawa**: CLANG CLANG CLANG

**cloochie clownbuki**: CLANG

**kirakira**: jfjdjqjjfhsjhdje

**plant fucker**: c

**plant fucker**: cloochie.

**cloochie clownbuki**: Yes, cloochie, that's me

**mothman**: on GOD we gonna get you some cloochie (clown coochie) bro

**dragonlord**: what does this even mean

**actual angel**: what the Fuck

**clayo hiclownwa**:__

**cloochie clownbuki**: Oh my god

**dragonlord**: JFKAJJFJWJFJXJJQ??????

**clayo hiclownwa**: _[1 attachment sent]_

**cloochie clownbuki**: _[1 attachment sent]_

**clownsaki oclownsawa**: _[1 attachment sent]_

**plant fucker**: did you all really just set your lock screens to that fucking edit to match

**clayo hiclownwa**: Yes. I made it.

**plant fucker**: i hate this fuckign family

**mocacchino**: .

**mocacchino**: mocachan has seen and done a lot of cursed things in her short life

**mocacchino**: but this takes the fucking cake

**clayo hiclownwa**: I mean, you ARE doing one of those cursed things.

**actual angel**: holy shit

**bottom text**: hey what the fuck did i just read

**plant fucker**: fucking mood

**lisa fire emblem**: sayo,

**clayo hiclownwa**: Yes, Imai-san? :)

**lisa fire emblem**: sometimes you just need to not say words!

**clayo hiclownwa**: :)

**mocacchino**: i am going to k word myself

**clayo hiclownwa**: Not On My Watch You're Not

**mocacchino**: i dont wanna be known as a clown fucker im already a furry

**roserade**: Every time I open this chat, I feel the fear of god in my heart.

**cloochie clownbuki**: And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly

**mocacchino**: h

**Author's Note:**

> clownsaki oclownsawa - misaki  
cloochie clownbuki - saaya  
clayo hiclownwa - sayo  
kirakira - kasumi  
plant fucker - arisa  
mothman - tae  
dragonlord - ako  
actual angel - rinko  
mocacchino - moca  
lisa fire emblem - lisa  
bottom text - ran  
roserade - yukina


End file.
